<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter Break by kittyluvr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129839">Winter Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyluvr/pseuds/kittyluvr'>kittyluvr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyluvr/pseuds/kittyluvr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy deal with the events that occurred at the beginning of their fourth year when they go home for Winter Break and deal with the consequences of their actions by volunteering at the Scamander's nature preserve during their break.  Their parents also deal with the aftermath as well since it had brought up the past for them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry and Ginny Potter waited for their three children to get off the Hogwarts Express for the winter break from Hogwarts. The two of them had put the events from a few months ago behind them and</p><p>they wondered if Albus did the same. They hadn’t heard anything from Professor McGonngall about anything being wrong with their son and of course Albus hadn’t brought up those events in his letters.</p><p>Though all of them were planning to go to Rolf and Luna’s fundraiser for their magical nature reserve they had on their property that was funded by Rolf’s grandfather Newt who was also planning to be there</p><p>and not in his winter home in Brazil according to Luna. For punishment for Albus sneaking into the Ministry and into Hermione’s office to steal a time turner he was going to help out at the Scamander magical</p><p>nature reserve for community service though he was also prohibited from going into Hogsmeade during Hogsmeade weekends as well as almost being left in 1981 by Delphi LeStrange Riddle (Diggory). Though</p><p>both Harry and Draco agreed that if they spent their winter break helping with the Scamanders in their nature reserve than they will allow both Albus and Scorpius to go to Hogsmeade with Professor</p><p>McGonngall’s approval. Harry and Ginny spotted Luna and Rolf who were waiting for their twin sons, Lorcan and Lysander to get off the train as well. Luna and Rolf looked past them since they were still mad at</p><p>Harry for swearing that Scorpius was Lord Voldemort’s love child since it was rumored that Rolf’s Uncle Jake was Gellert Grindelwald’s love child and that rumor had more substance to it than the one about</p><p>Scorpius. His Uncle Jake’s birth mother, his Great Aunt Queenie had been photographed with Grindelwald and she pretended to be his girlfriend during his reign of terror. Harry knew that when he brought Albus</p><p>over to their place to do his community service he would need to apologize to both Rolf and Luna for his insistence that Scorpius was Lord Voldemort’s love child since that rumor had proven to be false. At least</p><p>they wouldn’t let their disagreement interfere with the treatment of his son since they had offered for both Albus and Scorpius to work at their nature preserve as part of their punishment. Harry had forgotten</p><p>that Rolf’s uncle was rumored to be Gellert Grindelwald’s love child.  Harry now felt embarrassed about his earlier insistence that Scorpius was Lord Voldemort’s love child especially when he was proven to be so</p><p>wrong about it.</p><p>When Lorcan and Lysander got off the train after they saw their parents, they walked right up to them.</p><p>“Dad can we go somewhere else other than a vegetarian restaurant. We do eat meat at school even if you don’t.” Lorcan told Rolf.</p><p>“Why aren’t you planning to get us cell phones that we can use while at home?” Lysander asked his</p><p>parents.</p><p>“We do not think that it would be a good idea to spend money on something that you can only use for about two months out of the year. It’s not a good idea to read our minds to see what you are getting for</p><p>Christmas since it would ruin the surprise. I’m sure that we know that we have your great grandfather staying with us and I do not want to hear that you went to your great grandfather acting like we don’t</p><p>feed you so that he can fix you something that we don’t serve in our home though for Christmas dinner we will be having turkey and ham from animals that were humanely killed.  Besides we are getting two</p><p>young men to assist us in the nature preserve so that would give you someone to spend time with while at home. Also, your Uncle Harry will allow Lily to come and visit with you as well since her brother, Albus</p><p>will be working with us at the nature preserve. Our disagreement with Harry doesn’t extend to his children and we’ve heard what Albus has been through a few months ago and we think that spending time with</p><p>the animals and possibly doing art projects with me would help him deal what he went through.” Luna told her sons before leaving the train platform to go to their car.</p><p>When Albus and Scorpius got off the train they immediately went to their parents who were waiting for them. Albus went to his parents who were looking for him in the crowd since his sister Lily was with them</p><p>as well as his Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron with his cousin Rose.</p><p>“Can we go home now?” Albus asked his dad sounding tired.</p><p>“We have to wait for your Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron to pick up Hugo from the train from his school and we have to wait for your brother to join us.” Harry answered his son sounding understanding</p><p>of his eagerness to get home.</p><p>While waiting for Hermione and Ron to come out of the train station Harry and his children started to load the car with the children’s belongings that they would need for the next couple of weeks. When Ron and</p><p>Hermione came out of the train station with Hugo and Rose they joined the Potters in coming home for the holidays. After dropping off the Granger-Weasleys at their home the Potters immediately went home</p><p>where Harry planned on letting Albus know what his schedule at the Scamander’s nature reserve would be. Albus groaned at the thought of having to get up early during his school break, but he knew that if he</p><p>completed his community service hours with the Scamanders than he would be able to visit Hogsmeade on Hogsmeade weekends plus he would be able to Scorpius and his father wouldn’t be able to say</p><p>anything about it. At school James avoided him instead of being openly hostile to him like he was in the past. Lily tried to be nice to him, but he avoided her as well as his cousins since he was embarrassed at</p><p>being almost successful in bringing Lord Voldemort back. He did get closer to Scorpius after the ordeal that they had just been through, but they were embarrassed that their parents had to get them out of</p><p>trouble. Hugo was the only cousin who may not have heard about their escapade with the time turner since he was a squib who attended a muggle boarding school and his sister Rose may not have written him</p><p>about it. Though when he came home from the holidays, he might have heard about it from any one of their family members. He really didn’t feel like talking about it to anyone especially since he felt</p><p>responsible for the death of that fellow student that he really didn’t know very well. He was also disappointed that he couldn’t save his grandparents from their deaths, but he did know that it was for the best</p><p>since their deaths signaled the end of the first wizarding war with Lord Voldemort. Besides, he didn’t even know if he would have existed if his grandparents were saved and was able to raise his father.</p><p>Scorpius wasn’t too excited to spend the holidays at his family home, since it would be a quiet holiday with just him and his father since his father wasn’t speaking to his own parents since he felt that they had</p><p>hidden the existence of Delphi from him on purpose and she had tried to kill the one reminder that Draco had of his wife Astoria. On this holiday the only thing that Scorpius was looking forward to was the fact</p><p>that he was going to spend time with Albus. Draco’s parents were disappointed that he didn’t want to spend the holidays with them this year, especially since his own mother denied that she even knew about</p><p>Delphi’s existence. She claimed that Bellatrix must have placed a memory charm on her to get her to forget about Delphi if she even knew about her in the first place. Besides unknown to Scorpius, Draco was</p><p>expecting a visit from Astoria in her wolf form that she took to permanently a few years ago when he faked her death even to their own son, Scorpius. Though in a way she did die since her maledictius condition</p><p>caused her to turn into a wolf permanently and he wasn’t even sure if she could remember that they were married or not, or if him and Scorpius were kind humans that she knew once. He liked to think that</p><p>Astoria remembered that she was human at one time even though she may not remember how she knew certain people who were in her life. At first, he didn’t like to go out in public with Astoria’s condition and</p><p>eventually he wanted to avoid those pure blooded women who would introduce him to their unmarried daughters in order to push him to find another wife. He felt that it would be impossible for him to marry</p><p>someone else since he still considered himself married to Astoria even though she wasn’t in human form and was unable to turn back into her human form. He didn’t even want to check to see if he was still</p><p>legally married to Astoria or not since she wasn’t technically dead but that would mean that he would have to disclose the truth about Astoria to someone else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. After Returning Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the kids are home for the holidays they wonder about how they would spend their winter holiday.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the Potters had arrived home from the station, the three children immediately went to their rooms in order to unpack. Albus tried to avoid being around his brother James as much as possible since he didn’t know how James would treat him during their vacation. If it wasn’t for his punishment and the closer relationship that he had with his father he would have volunteered to stay at Hogwarts over the winter break or with Scorpius since he went home for every school holiday, especially after his mother’s death. He probably would spend most of the holiday with Scorpius and Hugo, who was on break from his own school and healso felt like an outsider in their extended family since he had no magical ability. While the rest of his family seemed to be talented Quidditch players he could barely stay on a broomstick, which was why he felt like an outsider, even his little sister Lily was a decent player for her age. He had other interests other than flying unlike his older brother James who thought about Quidditch all the time when he wasn’t thinking about girls or his own schoolwork. Albus felt that he hadn’t found what he would be interested in doing as a career though he did enjoy his Care of Magical Creatures class and he would see what it would be like to work in a magical nature reserve over the holiday through his “volunteer” work with the Scamanders. The only think about working with his Uncle Rolf was that he did know about his ability to read minds and that was unnerving though he had gotten used to it when he did visit with his family when he was younger, and they were on good speaking terms with his father. Another positive thing about his “volunteer” work would be that he would get to spend time with Scorpius and his father couldn’t do anything about it. Lily would probably go with him to the Scamanders since she was friends with Lorcan and Lysander.<br/>After returning to the nature reserve the Scamanders took their sons’ bags out of the car and had Lorcan and Lysander carry them to the big house without using magic. Rolf went to visit with his grandfather and to see how he was doing by himself. He knew this was a sad time of year for him since he missed his wife Tina who had died a few years ago and he remembered the holidays they had spent together over the years. He approached the small cottage that was on the property where his grandfather lived normally during the warmer months but he was there now to spend the holidays with his family instead of spending the holidays by himself in his winter home in Brazil. </p><p>Newt let Rolf into his home, “I fed all of the animals and followed the medication schedule that you gave me. I do know how to care for the animals that you are keeping, since I wrote the book about it.”<br/>“I know that you would, grandfather but I also wanted to make sure that you are okay since I know how hard it can be this time of year.” Rolf told his grandfather.<br/>“I’m doing fine and I still have my cell phone where I can call you if I need any help, which I doubt that I would and even Millie has that little cell phone that she carries in a pouch that attaches to her back.  Millie doesn’t need one even though I do know that you do worry about me.” Newt told his grandson.<br/>“I know perfectly well how you feel about Millie’s phone since you tried to give it to Lorcan so he could call his muggle born friends with it. Now both Lorcan and Lysander want phones even though they wouldn’t be able to use them for most of the year.” Rolf told his grandfather.<br/>“I don’t need you or anyone else to keep tabs on me. I am older than you are and am not a child.” Newt told his grandson.<br/>“I know that, but I am also letting you know that we will have a couple of young wizards spending their holidays volunteering with us at the nature preserve.” Rolf informed his grandfather.<br/>“That’s good we need the next generation interested in saving magical creatures to keep going, since I don’t think either Lorcan or Lysander are interested in magizoology and I don’t know about your young cousins since they are so young. Your own father was interested in finance and working at Gringotts in their estate division instead of continuing my work, though you became a magizoologist like myself.” Newt told his grandson.<br/>“I don’t know how interested they are in caring for the animals since they are assigned to volunteer here as part of their punishment for sneaking into the Ministry and taking something from the Minister’s<br/>office. I don’t know the specific details about it, but I do know if they complete their volunteer hours during their winter break they can resume their visits to Hogsmeade during Hogsmeade weekends. I must warn you though one of the kids is Albus Potter, Harry Potter’s son. He’s the one who accused Scorpius Malfoy of being Lord Voldemort’s biological child and he is the other kid volunteering with us.”  Rolf informed his grandfather.<br/>“I don’t know where he would get that idea from since his mother was never photographed with him like your Great Aunt Queenie was with Gellert Grindelwald. That makes the rumor that your Uncle Jake was Grindelwald’s love child much more reasonable though she only pretended to be his girlfriend in order to hide his true nature from those who would have thought that he was some sort of degenerate.  Which also worked out for your great aunt since that would hide the true parentage of your cousin Ruby and your Uncle Jake since most of his followers were against relations between muggles and witches like their biological father. It wasn’t until after your Great Aunt Queenie joined Grindelwald that we discovered that your Great Uncle Jacob was a squib and not a muggle plus we unearthed a dark secret in the American wizarding world. There were witches and wizards who had married muggles in their home countries and when they moved to America, they kept their magical background a secret unless one of their children turned out to be magical, but both your great uncle Jacob and his brother were both squibs so they were never told about their magical heritage. Their mother died before it became important for Jacob to find out about his magical heritage.” Newt informed his grandson.<br/>“I want you to work with Albus and must I remind you that he is not his father. When I saw him at the station, I discovered that he still feels guilty about the death of that student, Craig since that woman, Delphi had killed him to prevent him from warning any of the teachers about herself and her motives. I know that you still feel guilty about the deaths of Great Aunt Queenie and Great Uncle Jacob so maybe you can help him with the guilt.” Rolf told him.<br/>“He may not want to talk about it since he may be one who doesn’t want to share his feelings. I also don’t like the fact that you expect me to talk about my feelings with some kid that I barely even know, you should know by now that is something that I don’t like to do. He probably even didn’t tell you about feeling guilty about some kid’s death you got that information from reading his mind. I’ve told you a million times that it’s not nice to intrude on someone’s private thoughts even if you had their best<br/>interests at heart.” Newt reminded his grandson.<br/>“I know, but I wanted to know more about the kids that are coming here to volunteer. Besides that way works even better than a regular background check, since it doesn’t reveal what anyone thinks or their plans for the future only what they have done in the past.” Rolf answered his grandfather.<br/>“You do know that way isn’t perfect. I don’t want to rely on legilimancy as a method to determine who to trust or not. It didn’t completely work for your great aunt.” Newt replied.<br/>“I know but wanting something to be true can cause you to believe anything that you think can make your deepest wish comes true. Besides, she was already pregnant with my cousin Ruby when she joined Grindelwald and he offered her a home where she could raise her child without having to marry Great Uncle Jacob though she would marry him eventually.” Rolf answered.<br/>“I don’t mind having Scorpius coming over to volunteer at the nature preserve since we judge each person on their own merits not on their parent’s past deeds.” Newt answered his grandson.</p><p>After the Malfoys had returned home from the train station, Draco was glad to have his son home for the holidays to make the big manor house seem to be less empty with Scorpius in it, especially after the blood disease had caused his wife to turn into a wolf permanently who only visited once a year in her wolf form. His parents wouldn’t be visiting him this year since he was still not talking to them about keeping Delphi a secret from him, especially when she tried to kill Scorpius their own grandson. Also, he disagreed with them on the importance of blood status in the wizarding world. They decided to move out of the smaller house that was on the estate and into a flat in London supposedly to be closer to pure blooded society though Draco thought that it was to get away from him and his ideas about the importance of the purity of blood. At least his mother wasn’t trying to fix him up with women who she felt was appropriate for her son and would make a good stepmother for Scorpius like she did before their disagreement. He knew they didn’t approve of Astoria since she felt that blood purity wasn’t important and due to her blood disease, they felt that she was damaged in some way. Draco knew that Scorpius didn’t feel the same way about blood purity like his grandparents and Draco when he was younger since he had befriended Albus Potter. Scorpius would be spending the days during his vacation over at the Scamanders as punishment for his antics in the Ministry but at least he would be at home during the evenings, since he was forbidden to go out and visit with his friends as a part of his punishment. He had to reassure Scorpius that not being able to visit with Albus during his free time had nothing to do with him being Harry Potter’s son and how he felt about him. He was going to the Scamander’s fundraiser though, but he would be working there so that didn’t apply to his punishment that Draco had given him. Albus’s and Scorpius’s ages in addition to being tricked by Delphi to sneak into the Ministry to get the time turner that Hermione had kept in her office kept them out of Azkaban.  Draco had agreed reluctantly to go since he hadn’t attended any social events after his marriage to Astoria, due to her condition, which fueled the rumors that Scorpius was Voldemort’s love child. After Astoria’s final transformation into her wolf form he didn’t feel like going out much, plus he wanted to avoid those young women who would still see him as a prize catch even though he had a teenager and was older than them. Draco knew they were mainly interested in his money and his name, the Malfoy name was still esteemed in some wizarding circles even though the family had grown out of favor in recent years. The family fortune was still intact though, which was invested in different wizarding ventures though he did invest some of his allowance into a few muggle securities in recent years which was something else that his parents had disapproved of. With his wife’s condition he had never gone out in public too often and the only times that he had gone out were to obtain necessities for himself and his family such as groceries. At those times he had gone into the muggle grocery and didn’t venture out into the wizarding world. After the events of this past term the wizarding community knew the truth that Scorpius Malfoy wasn’t Lord Voldemort’s love child and they were willing to fully accept him into their community. Draco wasn’t ready to go out in wizarding society at this time, though he was planning to attend the fundraiser for the Scamander’s nature preserve. That was for charity plus Scorpius had to go and help as part of his punishment made Draco felt that it was okay for him to attend. Besides, it was to be hold on a night that Aria wasn’t scheduled to appear to them in her wolf form.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>